<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karaoke Fiasco by AvatarAbby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581813">Karaoke Fiasco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby'>AvatarAbby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Fluff, High School Musical - Freeform, Karaoke, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is singing to High School Musical so loudly, he doesn’t hear Will come home.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt, “Imagine person A of your OTP overly dramatically and passionately singing Gabriella’s part in ‘I Gotta Go My Own Way’ from High School Musical to themselves in their bedroom. They think they’re alone, until person B comes in with equally as much passion on Troy’s part, scaring person A half to death.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karaoke Fiasco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Nico always did his best to make sure no one found out his secret. He would only do it alone, when Will had left the apartment and wasn’t expected to be back for hours. <br/>     Today was one of those days. Will was planning to meet up with his siblings from the Apollo cabin to catch up now that they were all out in the modern world. Events like those lasted all day, everyone insisting they shared any and all life events that occurred since they last spoke. Then, it was off to a local bar for some karaoke.<br/>     So Nico decided to have some karaoke fun of his own. <br/>     Promising to clean the apartment while his boyfriend was gone, the son of Hades worked while he sang, busting out moves whenever the urge hit him. First, he went  sang along to the hits that would frequent the radio. Then he moved on to the broadway musical, Hadestown. After that, it was the big showstopper.<br/>     Disney. Particularly, High School Musical.<br/>     Something about that series always got his feet moving and his heart racing. While he thought some of the plots where cheesy and none of it would ever actually happen in real life, the boy had always admired how the group could preserve through anything. When Nico was having a really bad day, watching High School Musical always made him feel better.<br/>     Plus, the songs were like, really catchy.<br/>     He ran through a number of the series’ hit songs while he did his chores, from “I Want It All,” to “Stick to the Status Quo,” and “I Don’t Dance.”<br/>      Suddenly, the music changed to a slow melody and the unmistakable voice of Gabriella saying, “Troy, listen.” Nico turned up the speaker connected to his phone. This was one of his favorite songs in the whole series. He knew all the words by heart and was prepared to belt them out.<br/>     The boy was about halfway through the song, the chorus just ending for the second time. That meant Troy’s part was coming up next. Nico took a deep breathe, ready to begin the next part, but a loud voice beat him to the punch.<br/>     “What about us? What about everything we’ve been through?”<br/>     Nico screamed loudly, turning around and holding his mop like a sword, prepared to fight off any intruder.<br/>     Instead he just found Will.<br/>     “Will,” he proclaimed as he shut off the music, “you scared me half to death!”<br/>     The blonde chuckled. “Sorry, karaoke ended early. But I’m beginning to think I should’ve just stayed home.”<br/>     “Why didn’t you text to say you were coming home?”<br/>     “I did. Twice. Guess you just didn’t see it.”<br/>     “Oh.”<br/>     The two stood in awkward silence until Will spoke.<br/>     “You never told me you liked high school musical.”<br/>     Nico shifted from one foot to the other. “You weren’t supposed to find out.”<br/>     “What? Why not? You know I would never judge you for something like that.”<br/>     Nico did know that. Will loved everything Disney related, even told Nico once that he wanted to get married in front of Cinderella’s castle. There should’ve been no reason to not tell him.<br/>     “Maybe I was judging myself,” he explained. “I’m supposed to be edgy and cool. I feel like doing things like that make me look weak. Like the kid I was when I first came to camp.”<br/>     Will took his hand. “Nico, you were never weak. You endured things I could never even imagine. And liking High School Musical is not something to be ashamed of. It’s something to celebrate. You know why?”<br/>     The son of Hades looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Why?”<br/>     Will turned the music back on. “Cause now I have a singing partner.”<br/>     The song, “Can I Have This Dance” came on, causing the two lovers to pull each other close, letting their singing express how they felt about each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my really silly fic of theese two dorks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>